Layers
When traveling down a mine shaft, you may notice the great variety of blocks that pass by you. These are called Layers, and with each containing many different Ores. Dirt At the very top of the mine is pure Dirt. Dirt has very little value and is generally easy to mine through. The Ores that are most common in Dirt are: Copper Ore, Coal, Sulfur, Iron Ore, and Silver. The In-between When stone blocks start to inter mingle with dirt, you have reached the In-between layers. Ores found in the lower reaches of the dirt level start to increase in number until they reach the end of the In-Between. Then the ores thin out until they become hard to find. Stone At around the depth -30, you may begin to see Stone blocks mix in with Dirt. As you continue your way down, Dirt levels will become more and more thin, with Stone taking its place. Pools of Oil start forming and extend all the way to bedrock .As with Dirt, these can be found in the upper ''areas of Stone: '''Copper Ore, Coal, Sulfur, Iron Ore, Quartz and Silver. After about -200, Lava pools begin to show up, which make this area dangerous for newer players. Other 'jewels' that can be found in the lower regions of Stone include Amethyst, Emerald, Sapphire, Ruby, Diamond, Gold Ore, and best of all, Obsidian. '''''NOTE: Obsidian can ONLY be found touching Lava pools. To get to this Block, one must completely pump out the Lava. Bedrock Layer The bedrock layer is found at 500 depth. Bedrock separates the stone layers and the Underworld. Bedrock cannot be mined with a pickaxe. If a cracked bedrock block is found, it can be blown open with denotation charges, made from sulfur and coal. The Underworld This dimension is not for the faint of heart. Hellstone mainly composes this area, with the most precious ores also being found down here. Lava pools are very common past this point, making it very helpful to own the Lava Immunity gamepass, a pump, and a good supply of barrels. You're more likely to fall into Lava because of Ignis. Ignis gives off a faint red glow identical the one lava gives. One never knows if you will find Ignis, or find lava under you and fall to your untimely doom. Yet another reason that you should have a checkpoint, and never mine below you. Anyway, very few ores can be found down here compared to Dirt and Stone, but the ores that can be found are worthwhile seeking. Gold Ore, Ignis, Promethium, and Mithril Ore can be found here, along with 'Diamond '''which will be more common in this area. Occasionally one might stumble on a Stone block. Obsidian can also be found here, but as noted above, only in Lava pools. This red layer of stone starts at 502 depth and continues all the way down to 700 depth, also know as '"The End."'''If one is able to mine their way all the way down to 700 depth, they will find a strange, true dead end of the mine. The name for this Layer is unknown, and it cannot be mined. It is pitch black and emanates white sparkles. This layer is the very last level of the mine. Helpful Hints/Tips First and foremost, be considerate of others players. If an unwanted person happens to jump down the hole you began digging, kindly ask them to leave. Remember that you have the ability to place Dirt/Stone blocks, so if the player is bothering you, you can jump up and place a block below your feet repeatedly after they have moved to the side. You then can create a new path disguised with more stone or dirt. Don't follow someone around unless they tell you it's okay, or they may get angry. Newer players should, of course, start by collecting Copper/Iron/Silver Ores in the Dirt Layer and build up their money. Once your Pickaxe has been upgraded, you should begin exploring lower levels. A pump is a good investment, as you can use the Oil as fuel and the Lava you collect for even more money. Checkpoints can be bought and placed down, removing the uneeded walk all the way down the mine. Instead you can just teleport to the checkpoint. For more experienced players who travel even farther down, it's a good idea to stand in between two blocks, mining both downward as you go. What this will do is save you from falling into an unexpected pool of lava and sending you right back to the top. Press H on your keyboard to turn your Headlight off, if you have one. This will aid in finding Lava pools, as the Lava gives off a faint red glow that is hard to spot with the bright light turned on. Get mining buddies (preferably friends) who can help you on your journey downward. The most effective way is to find a friend who has a better pickaxe and ask them if they will help you mine down. If you ask nicely, most high level players, excluding arrogant ones, will help you. As said above, be considerate of them and share some of the Ores you find on your way down if they want you to. You're all in this together, after all.